callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hole Projector
The Black Hole Projector is a lethal equipment in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It produces a black hole that pulls and kills enemies. Multiplayer The Black Hole Projector is unlocked at level 35. When used, the Black Hole Projector is thrown forward of the player's direction. It will bounce off of roofs and walls, stabilizing itself on the ground. The Black Hole Projector produces a black hole for 3 seconds, which pulls in the thrower and any nearby enemy players towards it, killing them instantly once they touch the black hole. The Black Hole Projector will also attract nearby world props that aren't static, such as weapons, dead player ragdolls and the Uplink Drone. If under the pull of the Projector, the player can sprint in the opposite direction or go prone. Whilst prone, the player is not pulled towards the Black Hole Projector, and can prone directly on the top of the active Black Hole Projector harmlessly. Once the black hole has closed, it exerts a small, harmless explosion, ejecting all gathered props in various directions. The Black Hole Projector excels in team based game modes such as Domination or Hardpoint, and can be useful in the Uplink and Defender game modes as a defensive or offensive tactic, due to the pull that is exerted on the drone. The Black Hole Projector is also very useful in clearing out defended positions such as sniper spots or guarded rooms, as unsuspecting players will be drawn towards the black hole, or at very least create a minor visual block as the black hole pulls in any props nearby. Black Hole Projectors are very susceptible to damage, taking only one bullet or one Jammer Grenade to be rendered useless. Wasting bullets or a Jammer Grenade on a Black Hole Projector is ill-advised however, as the black hole closes itself 3 seconds after being deployed. The Warfighter's Resupply trait is very useful if the player plans to utilize Black Hole Projectors to their maximum potential, given the ability to replenish them from dead enemies. Extra Lethal is also a very useful Loadout Option to use, due to the Black Hole Projector's relatively weak pull strength and damage susceptibility. The Gravity Vortex Gun payload creates similar black holes to the Black Hole Projector, however much stronger and last for longer. Zombies The Black Hole Projector (called Black Hole Grenade in-game) is obtainable as a tactical grenade on the maps Zombies in Spaceland and Rave in the Redwoods. In Spaceland, it randomly spawns at ticket booths around the map, and can be purchased for 25 Tickets. In Rave in the Redwoods, it can be obtained from the challenge post between the Mess Hall and the Cabins after accepting and completing the challenge of getting 10 multi-kills. Gallery Black Hole Projector FPS IW.png|The Black Hole Projector about to be thrown. Black Hole Projector Friendly IW.png|The black hole produced by the Black Hole Projector. Black Hole Projector Indicator IW.png|The indicator of a nearby Black Hole Projector. Concept art Black Hole Projector concept 1 IW.jpg Black Hole Projector concept 2 IW.jpg Black Hole Generator 3D concept 1 IW.jpg Black Hole Generator 3D concept 2 IW.jpg Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Lethal Equipment